My Golden (Will not be updated for now)
by Scarletshackles
Summary: My fanfiction, My Golden, tells the story of Kira's despair, anger and love towards his former captain Ichimaru Gin after the betrayal in Seireitei occurred. Contains boy love. Rated M for upcoming chapters will contain very mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Ichimaru Gin X Izuru Kira

**My Golden**

_Chapter 1: Smother Me_

Izuru Kira was sitting in his office, filling in reports with a really blank, meaningless face. It was already late, but he was way too behind in his reports to leave it till morning. Someone knocked on the door and Kira sighed deeply.

"Come on in..." he called, his eyes locked on his endless mountain of paper that kept coming in daily.

It had been a while since Ichimaru Gin's betrayal. Ever since then Kira had felt odd and depressed, but on top of it he felt anger towards the person he had trusted so much. He also felt like something was missing, a part of him. He shook it all off with the amount of work he had though, since he was taking care of everything after captain Ichimaru's sudden and unexpected "departure".

The door was slid open. Kira raised his head from his papers with a fakeish smile, but saw no one at the door. He warily stood up.

"Who's there?" he called into the darkness of the corridor.

Something moved in the shadows, and Kira's hand grasped his sword. He was barely breathing, carefully listening to the movements of the intruder. All of a sudden, someone behind him seized his arms.

"Izuru, I see you're well."

Kira froze upon hearing this voice. The touch of the two hands holding his arms down, the reiatsu, all of it was familiar. He felt a warm breath on the back of his neck and shivered.

"C-captain..." he shuddered, amazed.

Before he knew, he was turned around to face the man that he had trusted and served till the bitter end. Ichimaru Gin, with that known foxy face, and that mischievous grin. Ichimaru didn't utter a word. Not one single word after leaving without a trace. Kira avoided his gaze, and felt how his left arm was released, and Ichimaru's fingers had rolled his head over to face him again.

"Don'tcha like me no more?" Ichimaru whispered in his ear, making Kira shiver again.

Kira was quite simply speechless, he wasn't sure how to feel. His beloved captain was so close he could feel his breath after being so far out of reach. Kira couldn't help but glare into his captain's eyes.

"I..." he muttered, but was interrupted by Ichimaru that had leaned in to kiss him.

Kira's eyes widened, his body froze and his innards grumbled like a fire would have been lighted in his soul. Ichimaru's hand went up his chest and grabbed his robes, pulling him into a deeper kiss. More shivers went down Kira's spine as Ichimaru's tongue explored every corner of his mouth, but he didn't resist. Even though, he still wasn't sure was he just 'doing as his captain said' or was it just plain right.

Letting go of him, Ichimaru said with a smirk "I see ya dun resist me."

"C-captain," Kira started, but was cut off by his own confused thoughts, he wasn't sure if he was in place to say anything.

Ichimaru looked at him in a little confusion, but after a few seconds of silence he picked Kira up and slammed him against the wall.

"What's wrong with you, captain," he mumbled, blush appearing on his cheeks and feeling Ichimaru's breath on his neck again.

His silver haired captain's hands roughly clinged on Kira's thighs, pushing him mercilessly on the wall and Kira felt how Ichimaru devoured his neck, sucking and nibbling it ferociously. Kira subconsciously let out a tiny whimper and Ichimaru grinned. Suddenly, Ichimaru let Kira's legs go. He was listening to something, something was moving in the corridor.

"Captain, what's happening -" before Kira finished his sentence, Ichimaru's hand had silenced him.

Someone was coming. The steps in the corridor came closer, which caused Ichimaru to take his leave. He stood by the window sill, giving the confused Kira one last grin before disappearing into the night. Kira was left leaning against the wall, taken aback, feeling a bit groggy and surprisingly a bit aroused.

"KIRA-SAAAN~ " a voice called him.

It was Matsumoto Rangiku, the vice-captain of the 10th division unsteadily standing by the door. She was holding onto a bottle of sake, and seemed to be more than a little bit wasted. Kira looked up at her, still looking terrified and confused about what had just happened. Rangiku gave him a glance and smiled at him.

"Kira, why so quiet," she asked him, a hiccup escaping her lips.

"Uh, it's nothing, Rangiku-san, shouldn't you be asleep?" Kira gently asked her, his mind wandering off to Ichimaru Gin.

Rangiku made an attempt to come in from the door, but only managed to trip over. She groaned in frustration and sat up.

"I thought I hic- felt hic- Gin's reiatsu," she staggered, Kira's eyes giving her a weird look as something inside of him moved.

"Captain's? But that's not possible, he couldn't possibly make it to Seireitei," he smiled as Rangiku troublesomely stood up and grabbed him by his collar.

"I'm sure it was Gin! Hic!" she argued, and took support of Kira's shoulders.

"Rangiku-san," Kira began, but Rangiku had passed out right in his arms.

Kira sighed and picked her up, and placed her on his bed. Then he took his place behind the desk, keeping on with his paper work. However, concentration was very difficult due to Ichimaru's sudden visit.

'I wonder how did he get here...' Kira thought, it hadn't seemed like Ichimaru had even alerted anyone within Seireitei.

Kira's mind kept wandering. His captain had just kissed him, grabbed him and pushed him on the wall. He was wondering what might have happened if Rangiku hadn't come. Kira felt like slapping himself, such thoughts about his very own captain he had served with loyalty.

"Gin," Tousen called after his smirking friend.

"Hmm?" Ichimaru stopped on his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

Tousen's overglowing reiatsu told Ichimaru that he was angry about something. Still, he kept smirking rather pleased.

"What's da matter?" he grinned, feeling a little nervous, which was very much unlike him.

"Where were you? It's unusual of you to run off this late in the evening," Tousen stated sternly.

"My o' my, Tousen bein' Mr. Detective again!" Ichimaru chuckled, "wel' Tousen, it's none of ya business."

Tousen's eyebrow twitched and he looked like he was ready to assault Ichimaru any time now. But he was loyal to orders at all costs, so he restrained himself.

"I'll leave it up to you and Aizen," he snorted, dashing past Gin, disappearing behind the corner.

Ichimaru stood alone in the dark. He wasn't sure what for exactly had he snuck in Soul Society, to see his vice-captain he abandoned. Every time he thought of Izuru Kira, something inside of him felt warm and nostalgic. He missed his vice-captain. The time they had spent together. To think of it, Kira had always had his back. No matter what came, he'd always have Kira. Ichimaru shook his head, whispering 'no' to himself, thinking it was impossible for him to feel guilt about what he had done. He took off, the next obstacle he'd need to face was Aizen Sousuke.

The morning sun was rising, lighting the Seireitei. And blinding Izuru Kira's eyes. He mumbled something obscure and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. Unbelievable, he had fallen asleep on his desk, and Matsumoto seemed to be gone.

"Was that...just a dream," he muttered, feeling a little disappointed. 'What in the heavens is this feeling...'

His thinking was cut off by a hell butterfly that landed on his shoulder.

"A vice-captains' meeting eh...what a pain, I need to delay these papers even more," he groaned and fixed his robes, then left.

Kira arrived at the vice-captain's meeting on time. He took a seat around the table, glancing at Rangiku, she was looking terribly hung over, but he wondered why had she showed up at all since usually she tended to stay away from the meetings either drinking or recovering. She seemed troubled though. Maybe she remembered something about last evening, and the fact she HAD indeed felt Ichimaru Gin's reiatsu. Those two grew up together, how could they not recognize each other's powers.

"Kira-kun?" a tiny voice called, Kira turned his head to his left, his blonde hair tilting a little.

"Hinamori-san?" he replied.

"You seem troubled, and I thought...well, do you want to talk about it?" Hinamori shyly said, keeping it down so the rest couldn't hear her from their own conversations.

Kira smiled a bit skeptically, then gave it a laugh, "Hinamori-san, I just had a long night with my reports, it's alright."

Hinamori looked down at her hands that tangled around her pants, she felt embarrassed for asking a question and realising she was actually wrong when assuming such a thing. Still she just wasn't quite convinced, Kira seemed shifty and nervous about something.

Finally everyone had arrived, Abarai Renji had received some complaints from Sasakibe for being five minutes late and everyone was sat down.

"Vice-captain Sasakibe, may I say something," Rangiku demanded, still seeming a little unwell.

"What is it," Sasakibe stared at her.

"Last night, I thought I felt something odd in Seireitei, an intruder," she began, flicking her hair back, "I think someone was sneaking around within the quarters."

Kira's stomach turned upside down when he heard Rangiku's words. What an unbelievable woman, she'd just betray Gin like they never knew each other. Even though that was precisely what Ichimaru had done - betrayed them all. Yet Kira's loyalty remained, like a dog's.

"I see... but what's the evidence?" vice-captain Sasakibe kept glaring at Rangiku, whom now seemed a little uneasy, what proof did she have?

"To be honest I felt a strange presence in Seireitei last evening, something that didn't belong," it was Isane Kotetsu, vice-captain of the 4th division that had spoke up.

There was some nods and a little chatter. Kira started feeling extremely edgy over all of this.

"Kira, wasn't it you, who was closest to that reiatsu that had appeared in Seireitei?" Rangiku said, raising an eyebrow, trying to remember what had happened.

Kira felt all the eyes in the meeting room devouring him. Should he just turn his back on his captain, and be loyal to Soul Society and the Gotei 13, or remain loyal to the captain that had left him behind?

"I...didn't see anyone," Kira muttered, looking at the edge of the table, avoiding the gazes of curiosity, "besides, are you sure you didn't imagine things while being drunk, vice-captain?"

Kira looked up at Rangiku, she was glaring at him, looking a little taken aback.

© Bleach by Tite Kubo  
Story by Heartshackles/Rika-san91


	2. My Golden, Chapter 2

Ichimaru Gin X Izuru Kira

**My Golden**

_Chapter 2: Sweet Regrets_

"I -" Rangiku started, she looked like she was going to dart up from her chair any minute now.

"Yes?" Kira stared at her with his blue eyes as if he was challenging her.

"Nevermind! Excuse me vice-captain Sasakibe," Rangiku snapped and rose up, giving Kira a murderous gape and leaving the meeting.

Kira watched her take her leave and Sasakibe gave it a troubled sigh, mumbling something about irresponsible vice-captains and "the kids these days".

"Gin, is something the matter," Aizen calmly asked, Gin staring up at him with his usual smirk.

"No, Aizen-sama," he replied blankly.

Ichimaru wasn't even expecting Aizen to buy his act. But to his record, it didn't hurt to try if he'd agree to leave the matter for another day. If he was to be punished for meeting his former vice-captain, so should be it. Still, he didn't feel regret. Not the slightest bit. Even though he knew he should've. Ichimaru Gin no longer existed in Soul Society as the captain of the 3rd division. He existed to serve Aizen Sousuke.

"You do not fool me, Gin, and you know it," Aizen stated, leaning on his palm.

"Do I? Ya kno, I've done nothin'," Ichimaru smirked, still well aware that Aizen saw right through him.

Aizen gazed at Ichimaru and his lips formed an amused smile.

"Is that so?" he said contently, "Very well, you shall leave, for now..."

"Thank ya, Aizen-sama," Ichimaru gave him a small bow and turned on his heels.

'Whadda hell is it...I...' Gin thought to himself, 'I wanna see Izuru again...'

Ichimaru walked among the corridors, the few arrancar he hastily passed gave him respectful nods and little bows, all of which he totally ignored. His usual smirk was gone from his face too. Ichimaru sat by a window sill, burying his face in his palm.

"What is wrong with me..." he whispered to himself, squeezing his silver hair in his palm.

Izuru Kira was on his way to the human world in order to vanquish a Menos Grande. Hinamori Momo and Hisagi Shuuhei accomppanied him, in case more of them would appear. The three of them made their way out of the gate to the human world in silence. Hinamori glanced at Kira. To her, he looked troubled as ever. Hisagi had noticed this too, Kira had been acting odd lately. VERY odd for that matter. However, none of them dared to start any kind of a conversation.

Kira's feet touched the green grass as the three popped out from the gate. They were in middle of a thick forest, not much sun light got through the branches.

"Interesting..." Hisagi snorted, looking around, trying to detect some kind of a force to trace the Menos.

"Uh - Hisagi-san! I'm scared," Hinamori said, nervously biting on her finger.

Suddenly, a huge foot had stomped right next to Hinamori. She screamed and jumped, while Kira and Hisagi grasped their sword hilts. Both their faces looked horrified - there was just too many.

The Menos had multiplied in the few hours they had took to get here. Right now there was so many of them that one would lose count of their heads. Kira furiously swinged his blade at the foot of the Menos that had miserably attempted to stomp them, wounding it.

"Hinamori, we're going to need you, quit wasting time," he said sternly, Hinamori nodded and grabbed her sword.

The three of them looked at their assignment rather hopelessly.

"Look out, that one is launching a zero," Hisagi gasped, shoving Hinamori aside while dodging the thing himself.

Kira leaped out of the way of the zero as well, "This is useless, we can't take all of them down..."

"I think you're right," Hisagi sighed.

Kira glanced at the Menos, they were swarming. And more kept on coming. It was very clear from the start the trio would get killed as the situation was. "Requesting immediate back up and removal of power limiter," Kira said to a tiny microphone behind his ear.

"H-hey, look, who's that?" Hinamori pointed at a figure cloaked in black.

There indeed was someone floating in the sky, cloaked and battle ready. The person charged at the Menos Grandes, their sword guiding their way. Kira and Hisagi stared at the figure, following every move, staying back.

"IKOROSE, SHINSOU!"

Kira's eyes grew wide, as the blade shot through five Menos' heads.

"S-shinsou..." he troublesomely muttered.

"Kira?" Hisagi was looking at him worriedly. "Is it..?"

Kira briefly nodded, in shock.

"K-kira-san, is it...Ichimaru captain?" Hinamori confirmed warily, eyeing the cloaked person for any hints.

"It can't be," Hisagi said in disbelief, sheathing his blade.

"_Permission granted_," a voice in the microphone said.

"A little late for that," Hinamori giggled.

Kira stared blankly at the disappearing Menos, and the cloaked figure ridding every single one.

"Kira, are you alright, you look pale," Hinamori worried.

"I'm fine," Kira absently stated.

Later during that day, Kira was sitting outside, with a few reports to fill in. A bottle of sake rested on his lap, and he was gently biting on his pen.

"I wonder...will Hinamori and Hisagi," Kira sighed deeply. "Will they write about his appearance?"

With that he begun writing his report, zipping his sake, starting to feel a little tipsy. A few empty bottles lied in the shadows aside. Kira wasn't really sure what was he to do, if Hinamori and Hisagi wrote about his captain's appearance and he did not, they'd claim he protected his captain. If he did and the other two did not, he'd get questioned anyway.

"What a pain," he agonized, taking a big gulp of sake.

"What is, m'dear Izuru," a voice behind him said.

Kira let out a little yelp, shooting up and dropping his papers all over the grass, dropping the sake bottle from his lips. "Captain..."

"Why so very shocked?" Ichimaru smirked, walking by Kira. "You dropped something."

He picked up a piece of Kira's report, shaking his head a little at the unfinished look.

"I don't know what is it that you want, captain, but I think you should leave," Kira adviced, Ichimaru grabbing his hakama collar.

"Don't, Izuru," he softly spoke.

Kira was about to open his mouth in protest, but he felt Ichimaru pull him closer to his hot body and kissing him. Ichimaru drove him against a cherry tree, his hands were feeling Kira's hip and legs, while the blonde struggled to make him stop.

"Ya protestin'?" Ichimaru grinned widely. "I'll show ya it's useless."

Before Kira could utter a word, his silver captain had ripped his hakama sleeves down, revealing his pale skin. Ichimaru's cloak had dropped next to them, and he picked it up, ripping a piece of it off.

"Darlin' Izuru, just so you won't be too...talkative," his red eyes glimmered devilishly, as he tightly grabbed Kira's chin, biting his lip and suddenly jerking his head back.

Ichimaru's hands tied the piece of black cloth around Kira's mouth, suffocating his attempts to speak, Kira's eyes looked shocked at his captain's actions. He mumbled something, shaking his head a little in protest. Inside he was terrified, confused, a bit drunk and in fact he swore he would have been better off unconscious. Ichimaru lifted his chin up and smiled at him, smacking a kiss on his forehead.

"Now b'good."

The silver haired man grabbed Kira's wrist, he had slowly been moving it towards his sword hilt. Kira got violently turned around, there was two more sounds of cloth being ripped, and before long his wrists were tied up firmly. Ichimaru grinned at him, pulling his pants down, enjoying Kira's horrified face.

© Bleach by Tite Kubo  
Story by Heartshackles/Rika-san91


End file.
